ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Beta Capsule
The is Ultraman's transformation device, given to Hayata. It became temporarily unusable when Ultraman left Earth, but sometime in between the original series and Return of Ultraman, Ultraman returned to Hayata and it became usable again. History Ultraman Shin Hayata, the Executive Officer of the Tokyo, Japan headquarters of the Science Patrol, was patrolling in the vicinity of the Ryugamori Lake and Forest when he noticed a U.F.O. flying over them at a speed of Mach 2. The UFO, a large blue sphere, was the "Travel Sphere" used by the then unseen monster Bemular. When Hayata flew closer to investigate, another UFO, this one a red Travel Sphere that had been in pursuit of the first, crashed into Hayata's "Sub VTOL." The being inside the red Travel Sphere, which was damaged in the collision and subsequently self-destructed, was the hero known as Ultraman. Ultraman telepathically informed Hayata that he had been pursuing the monster Bemular, and had accidentally crashed into Hayata's ship when he was trying to follow Bemular. He then gave the Beta Capsule to Hayata, merging Hayata's body with his own to provide the dying human with his own life force. After that, using the power of the Beta Capsule, Hayata could transform into Ultraman. Later on, after Ultraman's defeat at the hands of Zetton, Zoffy appeared to retrieve Ultraman. Knowing he could not take the human back with them to the Land of Light, Zoffy pulled out his own Beta Capsule and separated the bodies of the two beings, but Hayata was apparently left with no memory of anything that had happened after his Sub VTOL had crashed. (Please do note that Hayata only lost his memory in the Japanese original. In the English dub, he got to keep it and his memories as Ultraman's human host, and the voice-over narration noted that he "held fast" to it, knowing that Ultraman would return.) Trivia *The Beta Capsule is also shown to be unusable by other beings. For example, when a child named Toshio depressed the capsule's ignition button, there was no result. Another example of this was when Hayata was under the control of the Underground People, upon his transformation into Ultraman (the light from which instantly killed all the Underground people), the effects of the control were eliminated as if they had never been established. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Ultraman Powered gave Kenichi Kai a device, which in the English version was called a Beta Capsule though its Japanese dub name was the . Instead of holding it upright, Kai held it in his clenched fist, and it had two LEDs, one on each side. It was, perhaps, a newer version of the same device. Project Ultraman In the cancelled Thai, Project Ultraman, the three Ultra Hosts of Millennium, Elite and Dark all possessed Beta Capsule-like transformation devices. Beta Capsule Millenium.png|Millenium's device (Warp Changer) Beta Capsule Elite.png|Elite's device Beta Capsule Dark.png|Dark Ultraman's device Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman In Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman, Alien Fanton Guruman created Ultraman's Cyber Card along with Ultraman Tiga's Cyber Card in Xio's lab; these were then transferred to Mamoru Mikazuki and Rui Takada to be given to Ultraman X's human host, Daichi Ozora. He scanned both Cyber Cards to receive the X Beta Capsule and the X Spark Lens to form the Beta Spark, which allowed Ultraman X to wear the Beta Spark Armor. Transformation - Flash Prism= The Flash Prism is used by Kenichi Kai to transform into Ultraman Powered. Ultrmn_Pwrd_Knch_Kia.jpg|Kai using the Flash Prism - X= The was created by scaning Ultraman's Cyber Card. This device was used in conjunction with the to summon the . }} Gallery Bt_cp.png batta capsule.png 0011 Show Project.jpg|Warp Changer 0012 Show Project.jpg 0013 Show Project.jpg X Beta Capsule.jpg Beta cap.jpg FlashPrism.png Trivia *The fact that Zoffy himself carried a Beta Capsule, which he employed in "Farewell, Ultraman," implies that 'Beta Capsules' were a widely used device on the Planet of Ultra. In fact, Ultraman Powered's transformation device, although different in appearance, was called a Beta Capsule in the English version; granted, it was called a Flash Prism in the Japanese dubbing to avoid confusion. *The Beta Capsule, for the sake of comedy or plot, has been mistaken for a children's toy, while Hayata once mistook a spoon for the device. *As the first transformation item in the series, the Beta Capsule has the most succeeding devices based upon its archetype. These include, the Bright Stick, Spark Lens, Reflasher, Pikari Brush, Cosmo Pluck, Evolthruster, Max Spark and the Spark devices in Ultraman Ginga. *Beta Capsules were originally the only transformation item shown at different sizes. First, when Ultraman held his and dropped it onto Hayata where it landed at its more common size and another wielded by Zoffy in his giant size. It is the first item shown being used by both an Ultra and a human host/form. *As expected of alien technology the Beta Capsule is sturdy, as shown in the first of Ultraman's two fights with Gomora when he dropped it at a rather great height. *The Beta Capsule seems to have more functions than a normal transformation item as it was used in Farewell, Ultraman to separate an Ultra from his host instead of using it to transform, its common function. *According to the Japanese/original theme song, the capsule shines with the power of a million volts when used. This would explain how it killed the Underground People. *In the opening of Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman, Dr. Guruman attempted to recreate the legendary item. But when he used it to transform, the device self destructed. id:Kapsul Beta Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultra Items Category:Ultraman X Category:Items